


Used (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Series: Needed/Wanted (trad fr) [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Heartbreak, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Polyamory
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Daryl a toujours su que Rick avait besoin de lui, mais quand ils sont arrivés à Alexandria, ce besoin s’est évaporé. Heureusement pour lui, Aaron et Eric étaient là pour lui montrer quelque chose bien mieux que le besoin.
Relationships: Aaron/Daryl Dixon, Aaron/Daryl Dixon/Eric Raleigh, Aaron/Eric Raleigh, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Jessie Anderson/Rick Grimes
Series: Needed/Wanted (trad fr) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755028
Kudos: 5





	Used (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArcticLucie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/gifts).
  * A translation of [Used](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521651) by [ArcticLucie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie). 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.  
> Je n’ai pas de formation de traducteur alors n'hésitez pas si vous avez de meilleures idées !

Daryl était habitué à être utilisé. Avant même que la civilisation n’ait disparu, son père l’utilisait comme punching-ball et son frère comme monnaie pour ses drogues. Après que les choses aient changées, il a été utilisé comme un chasseur pour nourrir sa famille improvisée, un traqueur, une arme, et finalement un corps chaud pour garder Rick dans le droit chemin.

Il a toujours été bon à savoir ce qu’il était pour les autres. Pour Rick, il était une ancre l’empêchant de partir dans tous les sens. Et ça lui convenait, la plupart du temps. Mais il ne s’attendait pas à tomber amoureux de l’homme avec qui il partageait un lit.

Il pouvait vivre comme ça, être utilisé par Rick comme source de confort après la mort de Lori, comme un parent de secours pour ses enfants, comme quelques moments de plaisirs quand il ne se passait rien à l’intérieur ou hors des tristes murs de la prison. Il pouvait même vivre avec le fait que, pendant que lui tombait, Rick restait intouché.

Ça faisait mal, il ne pouvait pas se le nier. Mais ça n’avait pas d’importance parce que Rick était sien et tout le monde à la prison savait qu’il ne faut pas voler un Dixon. Puis, un jour, il n’y avait plus de prison. Elle était partie, et Rick aussi. Après ça, il n’avait plus que Beth.

La douce et innocente Beth. La première personne dans le monde, à part Judith, qui ne l’a pas utilisé pour quelque chose. Elle lui a donné autant de confort qu’il lui en a donné. Et cela n’a que permis au trou en forme de Rick dans son cœur de s’élargir, car c’est tout ce qu’il a toujours voulu de l’ancien homme de lois.

Mais il n’était pas assez stupide pour croire qu’il l’aurait un jour.

Même après qu’il ait retrouvé Michonne, Carl et Rick sur cette sombre portion de route, il savait que les choses n’iraient pas mieux qu’avant. Il avait raison, les choses sont redevenues comme elles étaient avant entre eux, ces _J’ai besoin de toi_ qui maintenant blessent plus qu’ils n’ont jamais rassurés.

Il s’était assis à côté de lui, la bouche de Rick encore rouge du sang d’un autre homme, et avait confessé. Il lui a dit qu’il l’aimait, l’a regardé directement dans les yeux et lui a dit, "Je t’aime".

Et qu’est-ce que Rick a dit en retour ? _"Tu es mon frère."_

Il aurait préféré se prendre des millions de coups dans les boules plutôt que d’entendre cette merde !

Le fait était que Rick avait _besoin _de lui, plus que d’une manière, mais il ne _voulait_ pas de lui. Et c’est ça qui faisait mal. Il savait, au fond, qu’une fois encore, il était utilisé par la seule personne au monde dont il ne supportait pas qu’elle l’ait fait.__

____

Il s’attendait presque à ce que les choses – leur relations ou peu importe ce que c’était ou n’était pas – disparaissent aussitôt que les grilles d’Alexandria s’étaient fermées derrière eux. Plus aucun d’entre eux n’avait besoin de lui, et ça lui convenait aussi. Il prendrait son temps jusqu’à ce qu’une opportunité pour échapper ces murs se présente.

____

Les gens ne s’attendaient pas à grand choses de la part du péquenaud débile qui semblait avoir les mots _‘Mauvaises nouvelles’_ tatoués sur son front. Mais il n’était pas stupide. Il était plus intelligent que la plupart des gens ne le pensait, et il le préférait comme cela. Donc, il suivait le mouvement, parce que pour le moment, c’était mieux que d’être seul dehors.

____

Ce n’était pas si mal, au début. Il partageait le lit de Rick, sa maison, la responsabilité de Li’l A’ et Carl. Et pour un court instant, il s’était presque convaincu qu’il pouvait faire sa vie avec lui. Que la parfaite petite maison avec les 2,5 enfants et le dîner sur la table pour quand son homme rentrait était possible.

____

Il a cru en cette illusion.

____

Il pensait, que maintenant qu’ils étaient à l’intérieur, reposés, et en quelque sorte protégés du monde sauvage à l’extérieur, que Rick allait le voir et _voudrait_ au lieu d’avoir _besoin_. Mais aussitôt qu’il a vu la façon dont Rick regardait Jessie, il a su que cela ne se passerait jamais comme cela, pour lui, pour eux.

____

Rick l’a seulement utilisé jusqu’à ce que quelque chose de mieux n’arrive.

____

Il savait que ce n’était qu’une question de temps. Mais, merde, ça a quand même fait mal quand c’est arrivé.

____

Même avec ses entrailles réduites en pièces, il ne trouvait pas en lui la force de le détester. Ou elle, même. Dehors, tu prenais ce que tu pouvais, et apparemment, le mieux que Rick pouvait faire c’était un plouc débraillé sans espoir d’être un jour dompté. Dedans, il a retrouvé ce qu’il avait perdu avec Lori. Une femme qui pouvait lui donner cette image de vie parfaite que Daryl pouvait seulement imaginer, et peut-être une chance de pouvoir le faire bien.

____

Tout cela sonnait comme une justice poétique quand il a vu la façon dont Rick la regardait à leur fête de ‘bienvenue’. Il s’est tenu là, figé, pendant qu’il le regardait l’embrasser. Il était plutôt heureux de s’éloigner quand il a remarqué que Rick avait la même envie aveugle dans ses yeux que Shane avait pour Lori.

____

_Qu’il aille se faire foutre._

____

Il n’a vraiment aucune idée de ce qu’il faisait quand il a accepté l’invitation d’Aaron pour dîner. Il était comme engourdi à ce moment-là. Ce qu’il avait prévu pour le reste de la soirée était de s’infiltrer dans le local de stockage – la fenêtre était probablement toujours ouverte à cause du cambriolage de Carol – voler quelques armes et un peu de nourriture et passer la clôture pour prendre sa chance de son côté.

____

Cela aurait été mieux que d’être enfermé comme un animal, être remplacé, devenir négligeable pour ceux à qui il avait tout donné. Et quoi alors, s’il se sent désolé pour lui-même ? Personne ne le fait jamais !

____

Mais il y avait un truc à propos d’Aaron qui l’a fait passer cette porte. C’était énorme pour quelqu’un d’aussi solitaire que lui de s’asseoir avec deux personnes qui lui étaient encore étrangères et partager un repas. Puis, Aaron lui a montré la moto en pièce sur le sol de son garage, et peut-être que son cœur a manqué un battement ou deux à cette vue et à la sensation de chaleur émanant du corps de l’autre homme.

____

Il avait senti la même chose quand ils étaient dehors à poursuivre ce cheval. Il savait qu’il y avait une métaphore quelque part s’il regardait avec assez d’attention, à propos du cheval sauvage refusant de se faire dresser qui se fait manger par les walkers. Il ne voulait juste pas le voir. Et il ne voulait pas voir les sentiments qui remuaient quelque chose de chaud dans ses entrailles.

____

Les premières semaines, il s’était convaincu que la seule raison pour laquelle il allait chez Aaron et Eric était la moto. C’était de plus en plus dur à croire plus le temps passait. Il finissait de bricoler sur la moto juste quand Eric mettait la table, un troisième plat à côté du sien, suppliant d’être utilisé, et avant qu’il ne s’en rende compte, il les quittait plus tard que la nuit d’avant.

____

Le couple était devenu un refuge loin de ses tourments qui n’étaient pas que dus au fait d’être mis en cage et d’être utilisé. Il ne se sentait plus comme le mécontent chat d’extérieur, griffant la porte pour pouvoir sortir, quand il était assis sur leur canapé les écoutant parler de choses qui ne l’intéressaient pas toujours mais qu’ils rendaient intéressantes.

____

Aaron et Eric savaient comment c’était entre lui et Rick. Il ne leur avait rien dit à propos d’eux, mais ils étaient intelligents, ils pouvaient le lire, les lire comme un livre ouvert, et il était heureux qu’il n’ait pas à parler. Ils lui ont juste sourit et montré la chambre d’amis un soir quand il était ‘trop tard’ pour marcher au-delà des quatre maisons de la rue.

____

Il a continué de partager le lit de Rick jusqu’à ce qu’il ne puisse plus. Il a pris soin de ses enfants jusqu’à ce qu’il ne puisse plus. Il était même prêt à accepter les regards d’envie que Rick jetait à la femme mariée en bas de la rue. Jusqu’à ce qu’il ne puisse plus.

____

Quand lui et Aaron sont revenus de leur premier repérage, il a déballé ses affaires dans la chambre vide chez Aaron et Eric - _’Chambre de Daryl’_ disait le signe qu’Eric lui a fait – et il n’est plus jamais retourné dans la maison qui n’allait jamais être sienne.

____

Parce qu’il ne pouvait pas.

____

Il doutait même qu’il manquait à Rick. Après que le mari de Jessie soit hors de l’image après qu’un patient soit meurt et tourne sur lui, il était certain de cela.

____

Mais ça allait car pour la première fois de sa vie, Daryl avait des personnes qui, il pensait, le comprenaient vraiment et n’avaient pas besoin de l’utiliser. Il était attiré par Aaron, il n’y avait aucun doute, mais Eric l’intéressait un peu plus chaque jour. Et quand, finalement, il a réalisé qu’il était tombé pour les deux, son cœur fut déchiré encore plus vicieusement que lorsque Rick l’avait fait.

____

Il n’était que la troisième roue de la charrette, se rappelait-il. Ils étaient juste les amis qu’il avait trouvé quand sa famille a décidé de le laisser pour aller jouer Mayberry avec Rick comme Barney Fife. Ce n’était pas vraiment vrai, c’était lui qui s’était éloigné. Leur monde tournait encore autour de Rick que le sien ne pouvait plus.

____

Ce n’était que lors de leur troisième sortie qu’Aaron fit quelque chose qui changea tout. Ils étaient cachés dans une petite cabine dans le bois à attendre qui horde passe quand Aaron l’embrassa. Il le repoussa rapidement car Daryl Dixon n’allait pas se mettre dans le chemin de deux personnes très clairement amoureuses.

____

"Daryl, je suis désolé… Est-ce que j’ai mal compris ? J’ai cru que tu le voulais aussi…" s’excusa Aaron. Daryl pouvait seulement fixé l’autre homme, sous le choc. "J’espère que cela ne va pas ruiner notre amitié. Ça nous détruirait, Eric et moi."

____

"Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Tu viens juste de m’embrasser et tu t’inquiètes de l’amitié d’Eric ?" aboya-t-il. Il ne s’était jamais attendu à cela, jamais attendu à ce que quelqu’un d’aussi bon qu’Aaron soit assez stupide pour compromettre quelque chose d’aussi pur.

____

"Il avait peur de te perdre si on..", soupira Aaron. "Si tu n’es pas intéressé par moi, par nous, ce n’est pas grave. On veut toujours que tu restes avec nous. On t’aimes bien Daryl, et on apprécie t’avoir avec nous. Si c’est juste en tant qu’ami, ça ira. Je viens de tenter ma chance. On pensait que ce serait mieux d’aller doucement pour ne pas t’accabler. C’est tout ce que c’était, et c’est OK si ce n’est pas ce que tu veux."

____

"Pourquoi tu dis ‘on’ ?" demanda Daryl. Il était presque sûr que ses yeux étaient plus écarquillés qu’ils ne l’avaient jamais été alors qu’il essayait de comprendre ce que l’autre homme essayait de lui dire.

____

"Eric et moi… _on_ t’aime bien. Et on espérait que tu nous aimais bien aussi. On en a beaucoup parlé. C’est Eric qui a commencé, en vérité. Un jour, il m’a dit que je pouvait t’avoir, et même si je ne ferais jamais quelque chose avec lequel il n’est pas 100 % d’accord, il a vu que, peu importe ce qu’il y a entre nous, cela m’attire vers toi, et je pense que vous avez une connexion vous aussi. Donc, à partir du moment où tu es prêt à lui donner tout ce que tu me donnes, ça va aller."

____

"Tu veux dire que, tous les deux, vous me voulez ? Genre ensemble ? Genre un threesome ?" De toutes les choses étranges qui lui sont arrivées dans la vie, c’était quelque chose qu’il n’avait jamais fait.

____

Si c’était juste pour le sexe, il en avait assez d’être utilisé. Il n’était pas sûr qu’il puisse le faire à nouveau, d’avoir le cœur brisé, ce sentiment dans le ventre de savoir que ce n’était qu’un échantillon de quelque chose qui n’existerait jamais, qu’il n’aurait jamais. Une fausse connexion dans le noir.

____

"Ça s’appelle polyamour. Et ce n’est pas que du sexe, si c’est ça que tu pensais." Aaron a sourit avec ce sourire rassurant qui perçait l’armure de Daryl et le faisait fondre au plus profond de lui-même.

____

C’était comme ça que tout a commencé, comment il a doucement fait son chemin dans leur lit et dans leur cœur. Mais ils lui ont juré qu’il avait toujours été là, qu’ils attendaient juste qu’il les rejoignent.

____

Toute ça vie, tout ce qu’il avait toujours voulu était qu’une personne l’aime, le veuille sans l’utiliser, sans juste avoir _besoin_ de lui, et maintenant il a deux incroyables hommes qui faisaient cela de bon cœur. C’était bien plus que tout ce qu’il s’était imaginé après la vie de merde qu’il a eu.

____

Il pouvait à peine le croire lui-même quand Carol a mentionné pour la première fois à quel point ils avaient l’air heureux ensemble. Il a du y regarder à deux fois car ‘heureux’ n’était pas un mot qu’on associait avec les Dixon. Non seulement cela, mais ils n’avaient rien fait pour laisser entendre qu’ils étaient ensemble. Ils étaient déjà des parias, pas la peine d’ajouter une pancarte.

____

Mais Carol allait bien sûr remarquer.

____

Comme toute bonne chose, comme on dit, cela a disparu dans une horde a passé les murs. Rick a perdu sa seconde amante dans ce monde perfide dans lequel ils devaient maintenant vivre, pendant que Daryl a perdu son premier. Quand il a éloigné Aaron du corps sans vie d’Eric, leur chemise tachée du sang de leur amant, il a senti les yeux de Rick rivés sur lui, brûlant de besoin, mais il n’a pas osé se retourner.

____

Ça n’aurait servi à rien. Il avait déjà remplacé ‘J’ai besoin de toi’ avec ‘J’ai envie de toi’, et il n’y avait pas moyen de changer cela.

____

Parce que Daryl Dixon en avait finalement eu assez d’être utilisé.

____

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> ArcticLucie tumblr : [arcticlucie](https://arcticlucie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
